Tag Climax
Tag Climax 'is a brand new multiplayer game mode featured in ''Bayonetta 2. A strictly online only mode, players team up with each other to fight against angelic and demonic hordes which feature levels from the single player game. Players can choose to play with friends, random matches with strangers or with a computer controlled partner. In Tag Climax, players play through 6 Verses in a sequence and the battles that are chosen are done through the use of Verse Cards. These cards are unlocked through progression of Story mode. After choosing the stage, players have the ability to wager halos against one another. They can receive a large sum back on their wager if they obtain a better rank than their counterpart and these newly won halos can then be traded in the single player shop to unlock new techniques, buy accessories and pick up alternate weapon variations. If the stage difficulty is higher, then players receive a larger amount of halos for completing it than they would on lower difficulties. Players can win individual rounds and the overall winner is declared at the end of the 6 battles. Players share a HUD and are able to see their partner's current health, magic and halo score based on their current combo rank. Particular abilities such as Witch Time and Umbran Climax also appear to be shared, with a successful use from one player triggering the effect for both. A display in the centre of the screen is a shared magic gauge and allows these special abilities to be triggered for both players when they attacks the same enemy as one another. If one of the players is damaged and loses all of their health, they will be unable to continue fighting and are rendered unmovable. The other player then has a short amount of time to revive their partner to get them back into the fray. If one or both players die, the match is over and they must start again from the beginning of the 6 Verses. Bayonetta, Jeanne, Rodin, Rosa and the Masked Lumen are the currently confirmed playable characters in Tag Climax. Playable Characters Bayonetta '''Unlock Condition: None, unlocked from the start. Bayonetta is controlled in the same way as in the Story mode of the game and has access to all the possible unlockable weapons and techniques such as Umbran Climax and Witch Time to use against opponents. Players can also choose different costumes for Bayonetta based on ones they have purchased in the main game. Jeanne Unlock Condition: '''Beat the Story mode Much like the first game, Jeanne is playable in Tag Climax with some unique traits of her own. Witch Time is harder to activate and is only achievable with the Moth Within ability. She can also dodge infinitely as compared to the limited 5 times Bayonetta has. Jeanne uses the same combat animations as she used in first game to differentiate herself from Bayonetta and has access to numerous other costumes as well as all of Bayonetta's weapons. Rodin '''Unlock Condition: To be added Rodin becomes a playable character in Tag Climax with some specific abilities of his own. His attacks are more powerful than either Bayonetta or Jeanne and inflict more damage, but he is not as agile or fast in delivering them. He is also unable to initiate Witch Time or dodge, but can conjure a demonic shield around himself to block enemy attacks if timed correctly. Rodin also has his own version of Umbran Climax, though it has not been revealed what it does,. He also has access to his other costume from the first game to play with. Rosa Unlock Condition: To be added Rosa as a character controls in the same way as Bayonetta and Jeanne, using the same combat animations from the first game. She is extremely damaging with her attacks, but also has very weakened defenses when compared to the others as well. Instead of unleashing an Umbran Climax, Rosa summons the Umbran mech armour and is able to use it for the duration of her magic gauge. It is currently unknown if she is allowed access to any other weapons or costumes. Masked Lumen Unlock Condition: To be added The Masked Lumen is able to use all of his major abilities from the fights encountered in the Story mode, including Light Speed, energy projectiles and columns of fire in place of Wicked Weaves. His version of Umbran Climax allows him to use his weapon in giant sweeping attacks, similar to the Wicked Weaves of the Rakshasa blades. However, he is unable to use any other weapons besides his glaive. Verse Cards No. 1: Third Sphere Angels – AFFINITY No. 2: Third Sphere Archangels – ENRAPTURE No. 3: Third Sphere Archangels – FIDELITY No. 4: Second Sphere Virtues & Dominions – FAIRNESS AND FEARLESS No. 5: Third Sphere Archangels – ACCOLADE No. 6: Enveloper of Flame – PRIDE No. 7: Second Sphere Powers – BELIEF No. 8: Gazer of Death – MALICIOUS No. 9: No. 10: First Sphere Seraphim – GLAMOR No. 11: Whisperer of Dementia – ALRAUNE No. 12: No. 13: The Light & The Dark – BALDER & ROSA No. 14: Gatherer of Rancor – FURY No. 15: Craver of Hatred – HIDEOUS No. 16: Third Sphere Archangels – ACCOLADE No. 17: Third Sphere Archangels – ACCOLADE No. 18: Confuser of Elements – GREED No. 19: Second Sphere Virtues – GRACE & GLORY No. 20: Second Sphere Dominions – GRAVITAS No. 21: Second Sphere Powers – WORSHIP No. 22: Auditio – FORTITUDO No. 23: Consumer of All – INSIDIOUS No. 24: Destroyer of Fates – LABOLAS No. 25: Devourer of the Divine – GOMORRAH No. 26: Umbra Witches – BAYONETTA & JEANNE No. 27: No. 28: Craver of Hatred – HIDEOUS No. 29: Third Sphere Angels – CACHET No. 30: Third Sphere Archangels – APPLAUD No. 31: Driver of Agony – PAIN No. 32: Second Sphere Virtues – URBANE No. 33: Third Sphere Principalities – ALLEGIANCE No. 34: No. 35: No. 36: PROPHET No. 37: First Sphere Cherubim – VALOR No. 38: LOPTR No. 39: The God of Chaos – AESIR No. 40: Third Sphere Angels – COMPASSION No. 41: Third Sphere Angels – ACCEPTANCE No. 42: Holder of Enmity – HATRED No. 43: Third Sphere Archangel – ACCOLADE No. 44: Swindler of Progress – RESENTMENT No. 45: Second Sphere Powers – BELOVED No. 46: Embracer or Extremes – SLOTH No. 47: First Sphere Cherubim – VALIANCE No. 48: Auditio – TEMPERANTIA No. 49: Lumen Sage – MASKED LUMEN No. 50: Twister of Flame – PHANTASMARANEAE No. 51: Lumen Sage – MASKED LUMEN No. 52: Lumen Sage – BALDER Gallery Screenshots TagClimax1.png|The Verse Card selection screen. Players can alter the difficulty based on how many Halos they bet. Tag Climax 1.jpg|Bayonetta & Jeanne VS Belief Tag Climax 2.jpg|Bayonetta & Jeanne on the fighter jet in the Prologue Tag Climax 3.jpg|Bayonetta & Jeanne VS Urbane, showing use of new weapons Tag Climax 4.jpg|Bayonetta & Jeanne VS Gomorrah Animated Screen Shots Tag Climax 1.gif|Tag Climax on Prologue: World of Chaos - Fighter Jet Combat Tag Climax 2.gif|Tag Climax on Prologue: World of Chaos - VS Gomorrah and shared Witch Time Tag Climax 3.gif|Tag Climax on Prologue: World of Chaos - VS Belief and partner revival Category:Gameplay‎ Category:Content Category:Bayonetta 2